


Roommates

by Calminaiel



Series: Mighty [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Widomauk, Exhibitionist Molly, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Spoilers, Not a threesome (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: After their offer, Molly looks forward to hearing Fjord's thoughts.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, as usual. 
> 
> A bit shorter than most, but I promise the next one will be much longer. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Molly tousled his hair as he padded down the hallway. He never really bothered to dry it after a bath- he liked the way it dried naturally, unruly and wild. The towel hung low on his hips as he approached the room, surprised to find the door open, “Fjord?”

“Molly, don’t move.” Fjord’s voice came from inside and Molly froze, his senses suddenly on alert as he visualized his scimitars lying beside his bed,  _ it’ll take me at least six seconds to get to them… _ He tried to run through his options in his head, feeling his quickened heartbeat thrumming in his chest. 

“Fjord? Talk to me, pet. What’s going on?” He wet his lips, keeping his voice cautiously even as he spoke. 

There was no answer, but Molly could hear Fjord muttering something inside.  _ A spell?  _

“Go on, get.” Fjord’s voice was a mix of stern and pleading, “You’re leavin’ hair all over the damn place.” 

“You’ve got to be joking.” Molly sighed in both frustration and relief as he stepped around the corner into the room. 

“Wait! Molly you’ll scare him off! We’re tryin’ to get him out the door!” 

Molly wished, not for the first time, that he could paint like Jester. In fact, he seriously considered calling her over to paint the scene in front of him. Fjord was standing in the center of the room, one hand held out cautiously toward Molly- his knees were bent slightly in a pose that clearly stemmed from his fight or flight instinct. Sitting on his bed was a small orange tabby. 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Molly laughed. “How long have you been trying to get him to leave?”

“It’s been a good chunk of time.” Fjord sounded not in the least bit ashamed. Every line on his face was etched with determination and Molly grinned as he sauntered over to the bed, picking Frumpkin up gently and stroking him as he turned back to Fjord. 

“Why didn’t you just go get Caleb?” 

“I thought if I turned my back he might hide somewhere in the room…” Fjord’s posture relaxed and he walked over to his bed, pulling the sheet off and going to the window to shake it out. 

“Gods, Fjord.” Molly chuckled. He went to the door and gently tossed Frumpkin outside, closing the door before spinning around to give Fjord a teasing look. 

“Thanks for your help.” Fjord’s cheeks were a bit darker, but Molly just clapped him on the shoulder, shedding the towel as he made his way toward his bed.

“I have to say, Fjord,” Molly flopped onto his back on top of the sheets, feeling his still-damp hair against the lumpy pillow, “I sincerely hope Caleb was watching that whole exchange.” 

Fjord nodded and from his expression it was clear that that thought had crossed his mind.

“I would just like to remind you that I like to keep the door closed.” 

Molly shrugged. “I thought you were following me down to the baths.”

“Decided against it when that damn cat came rushing in,” he grumbled and Molly laughed again. Fjord carefully replaced the sheets and began changing into his sleep clothes. Molly let his eyes trail over Fjord’s body. He wasn’t muscular in the same way as Molly or Beau. His muscles were more like Yasha’s- not built through training, but through a combination of natural build and hard work. He was strong, certainly, but his strength was functional. His time at sea had given him a thickness that no doubt came in handy for the labor required on that kind of voyage. 

Fjord caught his eye as Molly watched the man change. They held one another’s gaze for a moment before he returned to stripping off his trousers, pulling on the longer linen pants that he preferred to sleep in. Early on in their travels they’d had a conversation about Molly’s shamelessness when it came to nudity and sharing his space with someone else. Fjord had initially been uncomfortable with Molly’s unwillingness to wear clothes to bed, the casual way he didn’t turn away while Fjord was undressing, and even the few times Fjord had come into the room to find Molly getting himself off, seemingly unperturbed by Fjord’s arrival or presence. They’d had a conversation, during which Molly had explained that he was willing to respect Fjord’s privacy- should he ask for it- but that the half-orc should abandon any notions that he’d start wearing clothes to bed, or behaving differently when it came to his own comfort.  

Fjord had been surprisingly okay with this, and Molly had to admit, he’d been more than a little intrigued by his willingness to concede on these points. After a few weeks of sharing a room, Fjord had seen Molly looking at him as he changed into his armor and, after a few moments of silence, he’d asked, “What is it exactly that you’re lookin’ at? If you don’t mind my askin’.” 

His tone wasn’t sharp, he sounded genuinely curious and Molly’d smiled, pulling his boots on as he met Fjord’s eyes once more, “I appreciate the uniqueness of people.” He’d said with a flash of teeth as his grin widened. “All bodies have their own unique beauty.” He’d given Fjord an appreciating look and watched the blush rise to his cheeks. After that, Fjord didn’t seem to mind changing in front of Molly. 

Now, though, as Molly lay naked on the bed, watching Fjord change, he could feel the slight shift in the energy of the room. They hadn’t shared a room in a while, with Molly and Caleb’s new arrangement. It was only because Yasha had returned that they were back together, as part of the bizarre shuffling plan the group had agreed upon. And then of course there was the offer…

Molly sighed and, after a long, deep stretch, pulled the sheet over himself, ready for sleep to take him. He heard Fjord still moving about in the room and kept his eyes shut as he heard the other man put out the light and climb into his own bed. 

Molly had forgotten how easy it was to grow used to a body beside your own. He felt the emptiness of the bed beside him and longed for Caleb in the other room. The bed was far too small for them to both fit comfortably, and he suspected Nott was glad to be back with Caleb for the night. 

Fjord’s breathing was deep and even, although Molly suspected he wasn’t yet asleep. He could hear the faint sounds from the street below as drunks staggered home after a long night in the tavern. 

“Molly?” He opened his eyes, turning to look at Fjord in the darkness. “What’d you mean the other day?”

Molly felt his heartbeat quicken and smiled a lazy smile, “I suppose it means whatever you’d like it to mean.” 

“Does…” Fjord’s voice sounded strained, as though he was trying unsuccessfully to mask the anxiety he was feeling, “I suppose I’m wonderin’ if the offer still stands.”

Molly propped his head up on his hand, “It does.”

“What exactly are we talkin’ about?” 

“The specifics, you mean?”

Fjord nodded, “If I agreed, what would that entail?”

Molly thought for a moment. He knew that that wasn’t a decision that was up to him. He knew they’d need to have a much deeper conversation, with the three of them together in a room to discuss the ins and outs, as it were. “That’s the sort of thing we’d need to decide together.” He said simply, his eyes locked on Fjord’s in the darkness. “Ultimately, I think it would come down to what you’re looking for, what you’re comfortable with, and what we are willing to give you.” He heard Fjord’s breath hitch and he gave him a coy smile, “We don’t mind a bit of a learning curve.”

“I doubt you’d have to do much teachin’.” Fjord said simply and Molly’s eyes widened at this revelation. “Do y’all have… I mean, I don’t wanna overstep my bounds here,” the half-orc hesitated and Molly brought his hand up with a flourish, motioning for him to continue. “Do y’all have set rules, roles, any of that sorta thing?” 

Molly chuckled, “We’re a bit improvisational,” he said with a grin. “There are certainly hard ‘no’s for each of us, but as for ‘who’s on top’... we like to keep that interesting.” 

Fjord’s tongue snaked out to wet his lips and Molly’s smile widened. “I can’t say I haven’t been thinkin’ about it,” Fjord confessed. “I’m obviously not expectin’ any kind of long term arrangement,” he added quickly, “but if y’all are offerin’ I might could take you up on it.” 

Molly smiled, sitting up against the headboard, “Not a lot of teaching, huh?” He goaded, grinning from ear to ear as he watched Fjord. “That’s gotta come with a story.”

Fjord chuckled, “I’ve had... experiences.”

“And I’m very excited that you’re about to tell me all about them.” 

Fjord sighed deeply and shrugged, “I haven’t had-” he began, “I’ve had a male partner.”

“Oh, I don’t mind the parts, love. I just want to hear the details.” 

Fjord laughed at that, “well, spend enough time at sea and you’ll find someone to tickle your fancy.” 

“Are we calling it a ‘fancy’ now?” 

“I’m not gonna tell you anything if you’re gonna be a pill.” Fjord chastised him, although his voice belied his amusement. 

“I’m terribly sorry,” Molly said with a deep bow of his head, “do continue.” 

“There was a man I got along with on part of my journey. We spent a few weeks together, nothin’ serious, just havin’ a good time and keeping our minds off our troubles.”

“In my experience there is no finer distraction that a nice cock.” Molly’s voice was practically dripping with glee at getting to hear these details about Fjord’s past encounters. 

“Gods, Molly.” Fjord’s voice sounded caught in his throat “You’re a piece of work.” 

“I’ve been told.” He said, flicking his tongue out as he winked at Fjord in the dark room. “Well, how do you prefer it?”

Fjord thought for a moment, “He was a bit pickier than I am, generally speakin’.” 

“Bottom, then.” Molly said with a knowing nod and watched Fjord roll his eyes.

“Like I said, I’m not bound by that, just where I’ve got the most experience.”

“Would you like to be?” Molly asked, his eyes flashing, “Bound, that is.”

Fjord sucked in a breath and Molly smiled, his eyes boring into the half-orc’s. “I- I don’t think- I haven’t tried-”

Molly held up a hand, his voice gentle, “no need to worry, love. We’re not going to pressure you. If bondage isn’t your thing, I’m sure we can find other ways to… enhance our experience with you.”

Fjord swallowed audibly and out of the corner of his eye, Molly caught a small movement under the sheets. 

“I’m still waiting on those details,” Molly pressed, “I’d love to hear what it is that you  _ do _ have experience with.” 

“I suppose we were fairly tame.” He said softly, “didn’t do any sorta tyin’up or anything like that.”

“Just him on top of you, pounding away until you’re both over the edge?” Molly watched Fjord’s face carefully. He knew he was near a line, and he wasn’t sure how Fjord would feel about crossing it. The half-orc’s eyes widened and his lips parted, watching Molly smile once more in the darkness. “Is that how it went, love?”

“I-” Fjord swallowed again, before nodding, “very nearly right.”

“But not quite?” Molly thought for a second, “I bet you liked to ride him. He wasn’t on top, you were.” Fjord bit his lip and nodded. This time Molly didn’t pretend not to see him palming himself under the sheets. “It’s perfectly fine with me, darling.” He said, giving a pointed nod toward Fjord’s hand. “You’re saying yes to our offer, and it’s not like we haven’t shared a room before.” 

“Wouldn’t Caleb-” Fjord started, but he didn’t seem able to finish. 

“I’m not asking for anything from you, nor would I do anything without discussing it with Caleb first, but I don’t see any reason we couldn’t indulge  _ ourselves _ a bit.” 

Molly could tell that Fjord was going to need a bit of encouragement. With a flourish, he kicked his own sheet to the end of the bed. He wasn’t hard, but that was something that he could quickly remedy, especially if Fjord was interested in taking care of himself. Molly felt the spark of surprise in Fjord as Molly licked up his palm and took himself in his hand. 

“Gods, Molly. Are you sure we should be doing this?” Fjord already sounded wrecked, but underneath the sheet his hand seemed to redouble its efforts. 

“I’d personally like to get off.” Molly said with a shrug, “from the looks of it, so would you.” Molly couldn’t see the color change in the dark, but he would bet gold that Fjord was blushing furiously. “I don’t see any reason we shouldn’t both get off at the same time.”

He watched eagerly as Fjord slowly pulled the sheet off himself. Molly’s hand gripped tighter as he saw that Fjord had already slipped himself out of his sleep clothes and was fully hard. His cock was certainly impressive. Molly’d seen it plenty of times before, but never like this. Never hard and leaking at the tip. He was larger than Molly, which was unsurprising, considering the size of the man. Molly bit his lip as Fjord’s hand began to move once more, slowly slicking his pre-cum up and down his length. 

“I’m not-” Molly could feel how tense Fjord was, even across the room. He let his own hand still and looked Fjord in the eye, his expression suddenly serious. 

“If this is making you uncomfortable we can stop right now. We can both go to sleep and wake up in the morning, forgetting that this ever happened.” Molly left no room for misinterpretation in his voice. This was not a game right now. He was not putting on a show. He was being clear, forthright, and sincere. 

Fjord shook his head, “I’m just not used to this kinda… display.” He met Molly’s eyes and nodded, “I think you’re downright beautiful, Molly, and I’m honored that you and Caleb would trust me enough to consider invitin’ me. I hope I can be good enough for y’all.” 

Molly brought his hand to his mouth, blowing a kiss with a wink before once again laving his tongue across his palm and returning to stroking his cock. 

“I guess it’s nothin’ new to you.” Fjord said, also resuming his strokes. Molly watched the way Fjord twisted his wrist, the way he ran his finger along his slit, gathering the pre-cum that was beading there and slicking it down the underside of his cock. 

“This sort of thing?” Molly asked. “It’s not entirely unfamiliar territory.” He smiled, bringing a hand to the base of one of his horns, gently working his fingers through his damp hair, lightly touching the sensitive skin there at the base. 

“And, uh- do folks always… talk to each other?” Fjord’s breathing was heavy and Molly felt the familiar curl of heat in his gut at the sound. 

“If you want.” Molly said simply. He slowed his strokes slightly, feeling the edge approaching, and he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. 

“I…” Fjord cleared his throat and when he next spoke he was much less hesitant, a newfound confidence behind his words, “I think I would, yeah. You’ve got a way with words, Molly. I think that might be just what I need right about now.” He hesitated, “That is, of course, if you don’t mind.”

Molly’s grin widened, “I don’t mind at all.” He looked over at Fjord, watching his hand, “Tell me, Fjord. The man at sea. Was he human?” 

Fjord shook his head, “Half-elf.”

“Half-elf?” Molly sounded delighted as he turned onto his side so that he was fully facing Fjord. He kept his own touches light as he began to mirror Fjord’s strokes. “I imagine that was a treat.”

Fjord caught his upper lip between his teeth, his uneven, filed tusks peaking out in a way he usually tried to consciously avoid. 

“A bit lighter on their feet than you or I.” Molly grinned, “Long hair?” 

Fjord nodded, his eyes screwed tightly shut. 

“It can get in the way sometimes, but that feeling of it just cascading over your skin,” Molly moaned softly and it earned him an echoing moan from deep within Fjord’s chest. “I don’t know if you ever pulled it for him, some like it, some don’t.” As he spoke, Molly wound his own fingers through his hair and gasped as he gave it a good tug, “I love it.”

He heard Fjord suck in another breath, a small aborted whine cut short as his hand sped up once more. He was now pumping his cock with abandon, no longer concerned about Molly’s watchful eye. 

“Perhaps when the three of us are together you’ll get to pull it for me. I bet Caleb would  _ love _ to watch you fuck my throat.” Molly’s voice dropped to nearly a whisper, barely audible over the slick sounds of their hands and the heavy breathing of Fjord. “It’s a skill that I’ve put a great deal of effort into perfecting… I’d love to show you.” 

“Fuckin’ hells, Molly.”

“Caleb has a particularly talented tongue,” he said with a sly grin, “he ate me out the first night we fucked and I nearly came from that alone.” He drew another gasp from Fjord, whose hips were now rising to meet his fist, fucking himself into his hand. “Feeling it is one thing, it’s downright divine. But this arrangement presents a new opportunity.” Molly could feel himself getting close. From the looks of it, Fjord wasn’t far himself, but Molly wanted to make sure Fjord came first. He tightened his grip, hissing through the pure need. “I’d love to see you on your hands and knees, gripping the bedpost for dear life with his tongue inside you.” Molly’s voice was tight, “I’d love to see your cock dripping onto the bed as he slowly opened you up. Then he’d step aside and let me fuck you. I don’t want to brag- that’s a lie- I am  _ happy  _ to brag. I am, in fact,  _ very good. _ ” 

“Fuck,” Fjord gasped, “I don’t doubt that.” 

“I bet you would feel fantastic around my cock. Even now, just listening to your breathing,” Molly paused for effect, with the added bonus of getting to gulp in a breath of his own as he fought his own need to come, “I’m fucking close right now and I haven’t even touched you.”

“Oh fuck!” Fjord’s voice broke as he came, striping his stomach as he continued to fuck into his fist for several more moments. Molly gasped, letting go as he felt his own release wash over him. He shut his eyes as the ropes of cum splattered across his chest, breathing heavily as he let his muscles relax, his hand flopping off the side of the bed. “Gods, Molly.” Fjord’s voice broke through the ragged breathing that filled the room. “I probably shouldn’t be surprised.” 

“At anything in particular?” Molly said with a weak chuckle, eyes still closed in his blissed-out state. 

“At your mouth.” Fjord said heavily. 

“Darling,” With effort, Molly flopped his head toward Fjord, opening his eyes with a smile, “you haven’t experienced my mouth yet.”

Fjord didn’t look at him, but Molly saw the small curl of a smile on the corner of his mouth. “That is something I might be lookin' forward to.” 

Molly grinned, turning his head once again toward the ceiling, “I don’t know about you, but I’ll sleep well tonight.” 

Fjord laughed next to him, “I don’t know,” he said with a sigh, “I’m expectin’ some mighty vivid dreams after all that.” 

 

***

 

Molly woke before Fjord. Nevertheless, on the small table beside his bed he found a neatly folded, clean cloth and a small basin of water. A glance over at his roommate confirmed that he’d cleaned himself up and gotten dressed once more in his sleepclothes. Molly’d drifted off quickly after their… interaction last night and he smiled to himself as he dampened the cloth and made several swipes across his chest, cleaning of the dried cum that he hadn’t dealt with last night. 

After a quick wash-up he dressed quietly and made his way downstairs. There were only a few patrons in the tavern this early in the morning and he didn’t see any of The Nein, so he grabbed a table near the door and swung his feet up as he waved over the barmaid. 

“A few plates of breakfast foods, love.” He said with a winning smile, his sharp teeth adding a certain amount of menace to the gesture. “My friends should be down soon.”

She nodded, thanking him as he passed her a few silver and she hurried back toward the kitchen. 

Molly leaned against the wall behind him, his feet stretched out along the bench as he closed his eyes and just breathed in the morning ambience. 

He didn’t know whether or not he’d dozed off, but the sudden sensation of a hand on his thigh broke the tiefling’s stupor. He jumped, reaching instinctively for his blades and bracing himself for the inevitable pain that came at the beginning of any fight. He quickly took in his surroundings and felt his whole body relax, the adrenaline flooding out of his body in a heavy, relieved sigh as he saw the startled face of Caleb in front of him. 

“I am sorry, Mollymauk. I thought you were just resting.” Caleb’s voice was contrite and Molly smiled, scooting to the side so that Caleb could join him at the table. 

“Sorry, love.” He said, wrapping his arm around Caleb’s shoulders, “You startled me.”

“I am surprised to see you down here so early.” The human leaned into him and Molly hummed softly, resting his cheek against the top of Caleb’s head, careful not to catch up any of the auburn hair in his horns. 

“I slept well.” Molly said, a smile spreading across his face. “It was an interesting night, actually.” 

Caleb sat up, looking at Molly with a suddenly resigned look, “oh?”

“Don’t worry, love.” He smiled, leaning forward for a small kiss, “We did talk about it, though.” Caleb bit his lip, watching Molly closely, “All we need to do now is work out the particulars.”

“Did you…” Molly winced at the sight of Caleb’s hunched shoulders. 

“We both got off, but not together.” Molly said, “he told me about some of his past experiences and asked me what ours might entail.” 

“So you talked him off?” Caleb said, cocking an eyebrow. 

“It  _ is  _ my specialty.” Molly smiled slyly, glad to see that Caleb’s posture had relaxed. There for a moment he’d become seriously worried that he’d misjudged what Caleb would be alright with. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask if you’d mind.” He gently ran a finger along the human’s cheek, “I hope I didn’t cross a line?”

“You got close to the line, Mollymauk.” Caleb admitted, “But I am not upset.” 

“I’m glad.” Molly said, leaning forward again- this time for a deeper kiss. 

They split apart only after the soft “ahem” of the barmaid clearing her throat interrupted them.

“I’ve brought meat and porridge, let me know if you need anything else.” Her tone was stiff and Molly waved a hand in annoyance, sending her on her way in a huff. 

“Rude.” Caleb muttered.

“Not the first, not the last.” Molly shrugged, picking up a piece of bacon and helping himself to a bowl of porridge. 

“But you say he is amenable?” Caleb asked, also tucking into the hot food before them. 

“More than amenable.” Molly chuckled, “he’s downright eager.”

“I am not surprised,” Caleb gave him a sidelong grin, “You are irresistible when you want to be.”

Molly raised an eyebrow and adopted a look of mock offence, “Are you saying there are times when I am  _ not _ irresistible?”

Caleb ignored him as he spooned a bit of porridge into his mouth. 

The sounds of Jester, Beau, and Yasha making their way toward their table was punctuated by a “Good morning, loverboys!” from Jester. 

Caleb blushed and rolled his eyes as Molly swung around to wave Yasha over, pulling her giant frame down so he could kiss her forehead. 

“Sleep well?” he asked her. 

“I slept very well, Molly. Thanks for asking.” Jester said loudly from the other side of the table to an outburst of snickers from Beau. 

“I slept just fine.” Yasha answered softly, taking her seat beside Caleb. 

“Were you lonely all night, Molly?” Jester asked, propping her chin on her hands. 

“Terribly.” Molly said, matching her pose, “Fjord was terrible company.” 

“Well if that’s how you really feel, Molly-” Fjord’s deep voice startled him and he felt Caleb beside him jump a bit at the sudden presence of the half-orc behind them. 

Molly cursed at Jester for not warning him and shot Fjord a look that was somewhere between anger and hunger, “You should be careful sneaking up on people.” he warned, “You never know what sort of punishment they’ll dream up.”

Fjord chuckled, his expression still unreadable, but it was Caleb who spoke up, “You know, Fjord,” all eyes turned to the usually silent man, “Molly is occasionally a pain in my ass. I think it is about time he was one in yours as well.” 

Molly beamed at Caleb as a blush rose to Fjord’s cheeks. He had never felt quite so proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my primary ship, but I love writing Fjord, and I'm looking forward to what these guys are setting up. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves kudos, and particularly those who comment! You're my favs!


End file.
